Borough Factory
The Borough Factory, also known as Borough Sheet Metal Works, is located in the south west part of the London game map in Borough, and it is where the arms deal takes place between Jamahl and the Yardies and Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law. It is an important location featured in The Getaway: Black Monday. The factory is owned by Viktor Skobel and his gang and is used for weapon storage. Viktor's gang keep all of their illegal guns stored inside. When Viktor was approached by Jamahl and his gang, who were after weapons, Viktor agreed to meet with Jamahl at the factory at a specific time to make the exchange. Jamahl himself would personally meet with Viktor and the two of them would make the arms deal. The factory is first seen in the mission, Desperate Measures. After the death of Munroe, Ben Mitchell learns from Finch that an arms deal is due to take place between Yardies and Russians. Mitch threatens Tyler, a high ranked member in the Yardie gang and gets him to reveal the location of the arms deal, at the factory in Borough. Mitch and his team arrive with backup SO19 officers in order to stop the arms deal and arrest Jamahl and Viktor. It is not seen again until the mission, Jimmer Collins. After Eddie O'Connor tracks Jimmer to the printing works in Shoreditch, he discovers that it was in fact Viktor Skobel who murdered Danny West, not Jimmer. Viktor's high ranked gang members, Yuri Gorsoy and Alexei, have been sent to deal with him. Alexei phones Viktor who is at the factory and in the process of making the arms deal with Jamahl. He tells Alexei to go to his bank and for Yuri to come and assist in the arms deal. Alexei tells the news to Yuri who then executes Jimmer, before driving to the Borough Factory. Unbeknownst to Yuri, Eddie O'Connor discretely follows him to the factory. The following mission, Your Man with the Tattoo, is primarily based in the factory. Eddie arrives at the factory and confronts Viktor, who tells Jamahl to go downstairs while he makes a phone call. Viktor has shown Jamahl all of his weapons and claims it's the largest in all of London. Eddie points a gun to Viktor's head on an upper level of the factory and threatens to kill him. Suddenly his gun is shot out of his hand by Nadya Prushnatova, and Eddie is captured. Viktor retrieves his icon and prepares to have Eddie killed. Suddenly, Mitch and the police burst in and disrupt the deal. Viktor and Nadya flee the factory and leave Yuri to kill Eddie. In the chaos, Jackie Philips, a journalist kidnapped by the Thieves in Law, falls over a ledge and hangs onto it in fear of losing her life. Meanwhile, Mitch and the police shoot at the Russians and Yardies. Eddie fights with Yuri and eventually manages to kill him. What happens next is down to the player's choice. Eddie can either save Jackie and can run over to her and pull her to safety, or he can let her fall to her death. Either way, Eddie then battles his way through the factory killing both Yardies, Russians and SO19 police officers. After shooting his way through multiple levels and rooms in the factory, Eddie eventually makes it outside, where the police and Russian's are in an intense firefight. Viktor and Nadya flee in a van and Eddie chases after them on a vehicle of his choice. Viktor and Nadya ram their way through the police blockade and Eddie follows, after having killed more police and Russian's attempting to stop him. This happens at the start of the following mission, The Vor. In the aftermath, it is unclear what happens as it never seeen. But ultimately, the arms deal doesn't happen and many Russian's and Yardies are killed. In addition, all of the guns that would have been sold to Jamahl are retrieved by the police and Viktor loses the factory. It is likely that the police cleared up the aftermath of the shooting along with Mitch and his team and secured the area. It is also unclear what happens to Jamahl as he isn't seen. He could have been arrested, killed or he may have escaped. When Eddie is presented with the choice of saving Jackie, Mitch can be seen below in a shootout with Yardies. After the choice has been made he disappears however. It's unclear exactly what Mitch and his team do at the factory on arrival, as Eddie takes the majority of gangsters out himself and never runs into Mitch and his team. Presumably, if Eddie let Jackie die, Mitch would discover the dead body and go after Eddie, but if he saved her, Jackie would tell Mitch and thus be the reason for Mitch to spare Eddie in the game finale. Mission Appearences *Desperate Measures *Jimmer Collins *Your Man with the Tattoo *The Vor Trivia *When playing as Yuri in Free Roaming mode, he will always start off outside the Borough Factory in a Thieves in Law gang vehicle. *It's likely that there are more rooms in the factory that aren't seen when playing as Eddie because Jamahl, Mitch and his team are never seen when Eddie gives chase to Viktor and Nadya. Perhaps they are in another part of the factory and in pursuit of Jamahl but this is never explained nor confirmed. Category:Interiors Category:Thieves in Law